


[podfic] Original Suspicious Bastard

by croissantkatie



Series: Podfic of National Service [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think one Pevensie in the military was enough. (post-PC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Original Suspicious Bastard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Original Suspicious Bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205667) by [burntcopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcopper/pseuds/burntcopper). 



[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?j9a44yvcild5sz4)

[download from the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/original-suspicious-bastard)

mp3 / 10:19 / 9.45MB

[download the whole series from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zv49584vbpvbe0r)

[download the whole series from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/national-service-series-audiobook)

m4b / 55:08 / 31MB


End file.
